meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortals
The mortal beings of the Universe (Metaverse Universe and possibly beyond depending on the writer). They often live in fear and/or ignorant of the cosmic beings such as the Titans and the Eldritch Things. This page is the sentient mortal population of the universe from the Point of View from cosmic beings. Major Groups There are four major groups of Mortals as far as Cosmic beings are concerned. Humanoids, Vulcanoids, Orkoids and Seijin. Humanoids Your generic human lookalike species (and humanity) that seem common place around the universe for one reason or the other. The most common race encountered appears to be a race of humanoids that dress in garb similar to Colonial era Europe but with a space age twist. Their technology is often steampunk and gothic in appearance. The second most common have oriental cultures and designs and the others often look similar to the Egyptians, Aztec and/or Tribal societies. There are still others who have colorful skin tones, such as blue, or green. Humanoids basically all look human aside from their skin tone which may be conventional or unconventional. Vulcanoids Members of this group are often very similar to humanoids, with the most common often having simply pointed ears and angular eye brows. They are often the very human like but clearly 'alien' races. They are often more likely to have super powers. Orkoids Dumb, brutish, big and often with tusks and/or fangs. It is a wonder how some of them manage to get into space on their own. They are often belligerent and warlike. Many are honorable and rather capable of intelligence and thoughts beyond warfare. Xenoids The weird far less human like races, who often have biotics of some sort. For reasons unknown (other than the cliches...) they are often invaders, attacking other planets. Despite some being able to grow to titan size, and having super powers, they are still considered just mortals. While called 'Seijin' for some reason, their proper term is 'Xenoid. Mechanoids Sentient mechanical beings, both ascended robots and silicon based life forms. Zerganoids Large hive based life forms, these beings are often operating on hive mentality mechanics, a straight up hive mind, or a mixture of both. Chances are, they result of biotech or use biotech and may come in several flavors of "I'll kill you". Titanoids The group of mortals closest in appearance and nature to the Titans, the most famous of these classification are the Ultras, or Ultramen. Ultranoids, are naturally giants, or naturally have the power to become them. They are blessed with vastly long lives, when compared to the other groups and fantastic powers, such as FTL under their own powers. Relationship with the Cosmic Beings Most mortal races have not and will not encounter a Titan or Eldritch being and those have either encountered them or learned about them, will eventually adopt the policy to stay out of their way. Most will at first look at them with interest and there are many who worship either Titan, Entities, or abomination as gods. There are some mortals, however, obsessed with gaining 'godhood' and they are the ones most likely to become new Eldritch horrors. On the other hand, there are Titans who were once mere mortals. Trivia * If you think this list is too overgeneralizing, then do remember that this is about the opinion, godlike space giants have on more conventional life forms. Category:Races Category:Mortals Category:Factions